El caso del niño que reapareció y la despedida de John
by Anacronica
Summary: John y Sherlock se conocen desde la universidad y han vivido juntos desde entonces, ahora John se ha enlistado en el ejercito y debe despedirse de Sherlock... soy horrible escribiendo Summarys T T hay un mini caso entremedio para que no fuera tan dramatico (Teenlock?)(Johnlock?)
_Tengo serios problemas de redacción, creo que escribir cosas me ayudará :c tercera historia que escribo sobre estos dos(hay referencias de otra..historia..que no sé si publicaré), espero no les aburra.._

-Yo soy el que debía estar enojado, compórtate ¿Quieres?.-

-TU?,ENSERIO?, ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA, TU Y TU JODIDO SENTIDO DEL DEBER, NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE PUEDES MORIR?, QUIERES MORIR? ES ESO? ADEMAS...-Sherlock enmudeció de pronto, si bien ya habían peleado un montón de veces, John era el que se alteraba y quien parecía pelear contra una pared, pero esta vez Sherlock fue quien desató sus emociones y por eso mismo el rubio tomó el control , uno de los dos tenía que mantener el equilibrio.

-Si es posible, pero, quiero hacerlo, quiero ir...-John trataba de mostrarse dócil, no podía dejarse llevar por Sherlock, siempre terminaba haciendo lo que el quería, porque lo dejaba, pero esta vez no, era una decisión que tenía incluso antes de conocerlo.

Sherlock estaba quieto mirando el suelo, sus ojos reflejaban la lucha interna que tenía dentro de su cerebro, el rubio se acercó para posar su mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro, gesto que ambos hacían a menudo para tranquilizarse, pero Sherlock se alejó solo un paso y cerró los ojos muy fuerte, se agarró la cabeza con las manos y gritó de nuevo, quizás era mejor que botara todo.

-NO ERES UN MALDITO HÉROE JOHN, NO PUEDES SALVAR A TODO EL MUNDO! TE VAS A VOLVER IGUAL QUE TU PADRE...-Su respiración era escandalosa y pisoteo el suelo desesperado, John trago saliva, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quería herirle, meter el dedo en la herida, quería que se descontrolara con él y así ganaría de nuevo. John iba a cambiar de estrategia.

-Pues este ''no héroe'' de metro 70…que estás viendo, ha salvado tu blanco y terco trasero más de lo que puedes contar con tus dedos flacuchos-Dijo señalándose con las manos y una media sonrisa, Sherlock paró de caminar de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y lo miró incrédulo, había pescado el anzuelo, John vio en su rostro una mínima sonrisa que no pudo ocultar..

-NO!. No se te ocurra…-La voz le tembló por la risa ..-JOHN JODER,ERES UN IDIOTA..-Dijo dándose la vuelta dramáticamente para que su amigo no lo viera reírse.

John Le había ganado, observo un momento como de apoco Sherlock respiraba más calmado, se relajó y se acercó nuevamente, su delgado cuerpo temblaba quizás por aguantarse la risa, puso la mano en su hombro y lo giró, el ambiente alegre que había logrado se desvaneció tan rápido en cuanto vio sus ojos.

-Hey...-Algo se había roto dentro de John, lo conocía desde hace 5 años, en los que Sherlock jamás había llorado, lo más extremo que lo había visto era preocupación, pero se desvanecía en sus ojos rápidamente.

Trago saliva, su garganta le dolía como los mil demonios, los ojos del pelinegro le traspasaron como dagas al corazón y se quedó quieto, los ojos de John también comenzaron a enrojecer, pero se aguantó, Sherlock por su parte estaba analizándose a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido, probablemente pensando que era una reacción química nueva en él y esas tonterías que solía decir.

-John, que me hiciste.-Murmuró con la voz totalmente quebrada. Sherlock lo dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo y sin intenciones de herirle, pero lo hizo, le llegó como una cachetada y no pudo responder, estaba en shock y su amigo parecía buscar en la cara de John alguna respuesta. Se quitó las lágrimas como si fueran de ácido y puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio.-Arreglalo, es insoportable. -Dijo intentado aclarar su voz y cerrando los ojos.

John se aclaró la garganta y se guardó la pena que sentía de verlo así, no sabía cómo ''arreglarlo'' lo que normalmente se hacía era abrazar a la persona, pero Sherlock quería una solución para que dejara de sentirse así definitivamente, como si se pudiera simplemente borrar una emoción y la única manera era que John no se enlistara en el ejército. No tenía estrategia y solo siguió su instinto sabiendo el resultado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sherlock ya mantenía el contacto seguro en sus hombros, asi que simplemente se acercó y envolvió la espalda baja del pelinegro con sus brazos, todo su cuerpo se tensó y eso hizo sonreír a John, no estaba para nada acostumbrado a ese tipo de gestos, luego de un momento de estar algo incómodos Sherlock apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de John y soltó los brazos a cada lado.

Paso más o menos un minuto en que Sherlock no hizo absolutamente ni un ruido y de pronto botó todo el airé tembloroso sobre el cuello de John y lloró…el rubio sabía que se estaba reprimiendo ya que Sherlock intentaba ahogar el llanto y presionaba su rostro con más fuerza, John esperó y no se aguantó a que le cayeran un par de lágrimas mientras recorría suavemente la columna del pelinegro con los dedos.

-Y esto se llama abrazo.-Dijo John con un tono como si le enseñara a sumar 2 más 2, John le conocía bastante y sabía cuándo podía hacerle reír.

-Eres un estúpido.-Rió Sherlock respirando sus mocos para luego enderezarse con los ojos hinchados y rojos, se quedó mirando la obra de arte de mocos que había hecho y se avergonzó.-Yo..tu..-Murmuró.

-Da igual-

Se miraron como intentando decirse un montón de cosas, pero no salía nada. John quería decirle que tenía razón, que era un idiota egoísta, que lo iba a abandonar, que lo iba a extrañar más que nada en el mundo y que lo perdonara, que lo quería jodidamente más que a su propia vida, pero justamente eso iba a empeorar más la situación, Sherlock ya estaba muy vulnerable como para que John lo arrollara con más emociones, sería un caos. Además él pelinegro había decidido enojarse, pudo guárdaselo como muchas veces, pero quería expresar su desacuerdo y su rabia, era su modo de decir que iba a extrañarlo y John no podía darse el lujo de hacer lo mismo, ya que había que tener un equilibrio y si uno se quebraba el otro debía ser el pilar.

De pronto el celular de Sherlock vibró, pero este parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, John metió la mano en su bolsillo y reviso el mensaje que le había llegado, no sabía si aliviarse o molestarse, ya que era un momento serio por lo que estaban pasando ambos, pero no quería ver más a Sherlock de esa manera así que decidió sacar a su amigo de su mente.

-Es Lestrade.-John murmuró intentado sonreír.

Sherlock se le quedo mirando y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguiera hablando, John pudo ver como gradualmente el rostro de su amigo se iba enfriando, al menos sabia como separar su mente de todo eso de los sentimientos rápidamente, en cambio John seguía con el nudo en la garganta.

-Uhm…Dice que un niño lo reportaron como desaparecido luego de 24 horas y apareció esta mañana muerto en su propia cama.

Sherlock se quedó pensando un momento, parecía un caso simple, pero tenía el cerebro hecho un desastre y si no salía de aquella habitación sentía que se iba a largar a llorar de nuevo y no lo permitiría, ya era suficiente una vez, miró a John quien parecía desorientado. Sherlock apoyo la mano en el hombre del rubio y le miró directo a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada ''necesitamos un caso ahora''.

John asintió con la cabeza en silencio y fueron a la escena del crimen, ambos se habían mudado hace un par de meses al 221B de la calle Baker Street tras haber convivido juntos en Oxford durante 3 años luego de la muerte del padre de John. Sherlock ya se había graduado con solo 22 años y decidió estudiar lo demás por su propia cuenta, John le siguió ya que había terminado los estudios que le exigían para ser médico militar, pero debía terminarlos con el entrenamiento que le ofrecían en la escuela.

Luego de casi una hora de viaje silencioso en el que ni siquiera se miraron, habían llegado a Hoskins st 11.

-Alergia.-Dijo Sherlock apenas vio la cara de incredulidad de Lestrade quien le entregó los datos de la familia sin poder creer los ojos llorosos del pelinegro -Espero que tus ineptos forenses no lo hayan tocado.-Agregó ácidamente para que se cabreara.

-Les dije que te esperaran, esta todo como lo dejaron los padres, se llama William y ...-Sherlock le miró con el ceño fruncido y le interrumpió.-No me interesa.-Luego desapareció rápidamente por la puerta. Lestrade se quedó con las palabras en la boca hasta que vio a un John también con los ojos un poco rojos.

-John uhm, no preguntare, no te preocupes.-

-Puedes contarme a mí, solo esta irritado no le hagas caso..-Murmuró John encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía al pelinegro arrasar como un remolino a todos dentro de la casa.

-Bien, William Norton 9 años, único hijo de Eleonor y Rupert Norton, el niño estudiaba en Scott Wilkie primary school ,está a solo 12 minutos de aquí, los padres lo fueron a dejar a las 8 de la mañana, según los profesores y sus compañeros estuvo toda la jornada hasta el almuerzo a las 1:15, la profesora llamó a los padres a las 2:15 cuando empieza la última clase, para ver si había vuelto solo a casa pero no fue así, los padre llamaron a la policía a las 2:35, lo buscaron durante 22 horas cuando la madre volvió a llamar diciendo que el niño había aparecido muerto en su habitación-. Lestrade terminó el resumen de los hechos mientras John le miraba con una expresión entre horror, cansancio y tristeza.

-Hey perro faldero.-Donovan llamó a John despectivamente y molesta.-Controla a tu dueño allí arriba.

-Agente Donovan silencio.-Lestrade le gritó molesto, con una persona insultando a todo el mundo le bastaba. John subió al segundo piso completamente sumido en sus pensamientos no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos cristalinos de su amigo.

Chocó con un hombrecillo vestido de overol(traje de plástico de cabeza hasta los pies) que salía molesto de la habitación de William, le entregó el pequeño informe que hizo a John y salió de allí soltando insultos.

-Sherlock solo hacen su trabajo…-John al entrar vio a el cadáver del niño cuidadosamente recostado en su cama, llevaba la ropa del colegio puesta e impecable como si lo hubiesen bañado y lavado toda la ropa, el rubio se acercó a Sherlock y se dedicó a observar al niño, estaba pálido, los labios ligeramente morados, -lleva muerto no más de 7 horas, solo tiene la cara y el cuello rígidos…-Murmuró John sintiendo algo extraño en el estómago, era el primer caso que tenían que incluía la muerte de un niño.

-Mira las uñas…-Dijo Sherlock tomando la mano de William acomodándola para que John mirara.

-Parece que estuvo rasguñando algo hasta hacerse heridas, pero están limpias…-Dijo John entrecerrando los ojos, se enderezó para ver el informe y lo leyó en voz alta más para sí mismo que para Sherlock. Mientras el pelinegro olio el cadáver por todos lados, revisó el pelo del pequeño y las rodillas que tenían un pequeño raspón muy leve.

-No hay hematomas, huesos rotos, tampoco sangrado interno, signos de violencia o abuso sexual, tampoco asfixia por ahorcamiento por el momento, tienen que examinar el cadáver en el laboratorio…quizás lo.-John no alcanzó a terminar.

-No, no lo envenenaron.-Sherlock dejo el cadáver a un lado y miró a John, no tenia el brillo usual de un caso en los ojos, algo andaba mal. John le dio un vistazo más al niño cuando se percató de algo.

-Sherlock, su garganta..-

-Sí, John se llama comienzo de un resfriado.-

-No…no,una infección es diferente, su garganta esta levemente inflamada eso puede ser por irritación-John con un poco de pudor extraño que le recorrió la espalda abrió cuidadosamente la rígida boca del niño para ver si tenía irritación -No estaba resfriado…se lesionó la garganta-Murmuró John.

-Estuvo gritando.-Ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo mirando al pequeño William.

-Entonces lo.-

-Si,obviamente.-

-¿Pero cómo…?-

-Simple.-Sherlock salió de la habitación dejando a un perplejo John quien luego de unos segundo le siguió.

Lestrade se acercó a ambos con una interrogante en los labios, pero cuando estaba por preguntar Sherlock le interrumpió con la mano para que se callara. Estaba más insoportable de lo normal. John al ver la molestia de Greg se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando en dirección a los padres. Pero antes de acercarse Sherlock se quedó quieto pensando.

-Mh..parques…parques…mh..-Sherlock puso ambas manos en su cienes y cerró los ojos, luego los abrió bruscamente y fue en dirección a los padres.

La madre lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que el padre parecía en shock, esto le importó un bledo a Sherlock quien sin siquiera presentarse o saludar les preguntó.-¿Fueron al parque el fin de semana?.-La madre no parecía escucharlo, pero el padre pestañeo y como si fuese un robot respondió mecánicamente.-Mi mujer sale con William al parque Greenwick todo los…-

-Con un si me basta...-Sherlock se fue dejando a John disculpándose con el señor Norton por el comportamiento de su amigo y dándole disculpas por la pérdida de su hijo.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.-

-Es empatía simplemente, me siento mal por ellos, no le desearía a nadie que entierren vivo a tu hijo…no sé cómo lo tomaría..-Murmuró John con un escalofrió de solo pensar en la idea.-Pero no lo saben aún.-Sherlock se quedó callado y se giró para ver el rostro de John, se dio cuenta de lo triste que se veía y recordó momentos atrás, sacudió su cabeza intentado no recordar el suceso, tenía que ordenar sus ideas.

-Eso es John, qué harías…si entierran a tu hijo vivo.-Susurró mirando al rubio pero sin ponerle atención, solo estaba metido en su cabeza.

-Sherlock, ¿Tienes algo?, dime que si por favor-La voz de Lestrade interrumpió el extraño ambiente que formaban los dos cuando se miraban ,al no conseguir respuesta miró a John.-No sé qué diablos les pasa a ambos, pero por favor Sherlock dime algo, por algo te estoy pidiendo ayuda, esto obviamente es homicidio.

-Obviamente Lestrade, necesito alguna noticia sobre algún niño enterrado vivo por negligencia médica.-Dijo Sherlock mirando a John a ver si captaba su teoría, lo hizo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Catalepsia? –Dijo con cierta duda John conectado algunas ideas en su cabeza e intentado seguir el ritmo de Sherlock. El pelinegro afirmó con la cabeza y una media sonrisa, John le respondió también con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?¿Catalepsia? ¿Qué es eso?, que rayos, dios, alto, Sherlock si, si, mírame así no me importa, explícame lentamente.-Lestrade hacía gestos de frustración y miraba a ambos muy confundido. John de pronto se sintió como Sherlock, no era tan difícil conectar los hechos, pensó, pero se quedó callado, no siempre lograba seguir el ritmo de su amigo.

-Es un trastorno repentino en el sistema nervioso, el cuerpo pareciera que ha muerto, sin signos vitales y sin movilidad, pero luego despiertan, a veces en minutos, horas o días, depende de que tan fuerte te da.-Respondió John mirando a Lestrade quien comenzaba a entender algo.

-Vale, entonces están diciendo que a William lo enterraron vivo?.-

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, estaba irritado, triste, frustrado, quería golpear a Lestrade, pero luego vio a John que le miraba con cara de '' hace lo que puede'', el pelinegro suspiró dramáticamente.-Si, probablemente el asesino tuvo un hijo que sufrió de catalepsia y lo enterraron vivo sin hacerle algún tipo de ..tratamiento..

-Electroencefalografía.-Interrumpió John.

-SI, eso, por lo que probablemente se trastornó al saber que habían matado a su hijo y ahora está haciendo un tipo de recreación, ¿Ahora como lo hizo?, pues probablemente busca a niños de la edad de su hijo y con características similares, estudia la rutina y luego lo secuestra, utiliza morfina para dormirle y lo entierra, el niño despierta ,entra en pánico y se hiperventila muriendo por falta de oxígeno, lo desentierra y lo deja devuelta en su casa, bastante simple la verdad, ahora el punto es saber ,hace cuanto fue el incidente de su hijo, si es hace años, probablemente halla otros antes que William y probablemente habrá más..-

-Okey, entonces..-Lestrade parecía avergonzado.

-Si, no se preocupen, yo me encargo y ustedes sigan fingiendo que sirven para algo, John vámonos.-Sherlock se dio media vuelta arrastrando al rubio.

La ligera llovizna que caía ponía todo más melancólico dentro del taxi, Sherlock miraba por la ventana jugando con sus dedos enguantados, John le miraba de reojo, de pronto lo vio mucho más joven, cuando lo conoció, cuando apenas se reía y parecía realmente una máquina, recordó la primera vez que le hizo reír hasta llorar.

 _-John concéntrate.-Sherlock le miraba seriamente._

 _-Vale,vale, a ver, es zurda y es estudiante de artes..-El rubio terminó de comer su pastelito y se limpió las manos._

 _-¿Por qué?-Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el pálido rostro del pelinegro._

 _-El costado de su mano izquierda, desde el meñique hasta la muñeca está de color gris, por lo que cuando dibuja se va manchando con la mina.-Respondió John explicándole concentradamente_

 _-Bien, ¿Qué más?-_

 _-Mh..Está usando un vestido de una talla menos, em...Parece nerviosa, no ha comido nada y solo se ha pedido un vaso de agua, oh…tiene las uñas mal pintadas y está usando zapatillas…, normalmente si una chica usa vestido, usa tacones, no?-John intentaba recordar alguna novia que usara vestido y zapatillas._

 _-Exacto, ¿Entonces que concluyes?-Sherlock parecía entusiasmado aunque era algo demasiado simple saber que la chica estaba embarazada, le parecía entretenido enseñarle a John deducir a las personas._

 _-Pues…oh, lo tengo, vale, prepárate,…tiene una gemela.-Dijo John con entusiasmo y alegría._

 _-¿Qué?, porque..?.-Sherlock parecía sorprendido por aquella deducción, se le habría ido algún detalle?, como John dedujo eso y el no?, se preguntó ocultando la sorpresa en su rostro._

 _-Si y la ha matado, el vestido es más pequeño porque no es de ella si no de su gemela, pero porque lo está usando?, pues por que el chico que esta con ella es el novio de su gemela, la está suplantando, tiene las uñas mal pintadas por que no está acostumbrada a pintárselas en cambio su hermana si y por eso está nerviosa, la ha matado hace poco para ir a la cita con su novio y pues está usando zapatillas porque se vino corriendo, la bastarda quizás no tuvo ni tiempo de ocultar el cadáver.-John estaba sumamente serio hablando y haciendo gestos con la mano._

 _Sherlock al momento de escuchar ''la ha matado'' se relajó, no se le había ido ningún detalle, John estaba bromeando, mientras le veía hablar, veía su rostro y sus gestos y no podía evitar sonreír, cuando el rubio terminó de hablar y miró su amigo quien parecía a punto de estallar en una risa incontrolable._

 _-Una gemela asesina, ¿enserio?-Dijo el pelinegro a punto de reír._

 _-Exacto, deberíamos llamar a Lestrade.-John sonrió complacido y se echó de nuevo en el pasto con ambos brazos debajo de su nuca y cerró los ojos, de pronto la risa de Sherlock rompió la tranquilidad y John se contagió haciéndole reír aun más._

 _-¿Por qué rayos me junto contigo?.-Dijo Sherlock intentando recuperarse limpiándose un par de lágrimas rebeldes._

 _-Porque eres idiota y me necesitas para poder sobrevivir.-Respondió con una sonrisa._

John no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock le estaba mirando con preocupación, de pronto sintió un cosquilleo en su mejilla, se tocó incrédulo, eran lágrimas, estaba llorando sin darse cuenta y el pelinegro le estaba mirando intensamente, intentó sonreír pero no pudo, una sensación de dolor le subió por la garganta y ahogo un gemido, John Watson no podía permitirse llorar en un jodido taxi , no ahora , no en medio del caso, desvió la mirada gris de su amigo y se dedicó a mirar las gotas que resbalaban por la ventana del taxi.

Sherlock estuvo varios minutos mirando al rubio, pudo deducir que había recordado algo, él también lo hacía, también tuvo ganas de llorar pero se controló muy bien, se dio cuenta de que John también estaba roto, y cuando ambos se miraron se lo confirmo, sintió un frio horrible cuando el rubio desvió la mirada, como la vez en que vio a un John frágil en su habitación. Sherlock otra vez estaba a la deriva, analizó cada posible acción que sirviera de algo en ese momento, el lenguaje corporal de John le estaba pidiendo a gritos algo e intentaba responderle, y como si fuese un clic en su cerebro lo entendió.

Sherlock vio la mano derecha de John, esa mano que había tomado una sola vez cuando tenía dos dedos quebrados e hinchados , mano que ha sostenido un arma para defenderle siempre, curarle, una mano más pequeña que la del pero mucho más fuerte, tragó saliva y desvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana, pero su mano se acercó a la de John, primero fue solo un simple toque como pidiéndole permiso, luego de apoco entrelazo sus largos dedos con los de John. Ambos miraban por la ventana con una triste sonrisa, se les iba a ser jodidamente difícil separarse.

-Aquí hay algo, 2001 en Cardif ,Catherine de 28 años desenterró el cadáver de su hijo de 9 al saber que no le habían hecho el electroencefalograma, el niño estuvo 5 horas bajo tierra, el informe forense indicó que el niño murió a la media hora por un ahogarse con su propia sangre, ya que entró en pánico y eso le provocó un ataque de epilepsia haciendo que se partiera la lengua. –Dijo John con los ojos pegados al computado y una taza de té entre las manos.

Sherlock lo escuchó atentamente recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados.-Hay más detalles obviamente.-Murmuró escuchando como John tomaba un sorbo de té.

-Al niño le habían diagnosticado esquizofrenia a los 6 años y tomaba anti-psicóticos, mmh…vivía con ambos padres,…eeel padre demandó al hospital ,blah…blah.. Despidieron al Médico que atendía al niño.-John leía todo sin importancia, de pronto encontró otro artículo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dijo Sherlock al notar el silencio de John.

-Catherine se suicidó horas después del desentierro del hijo, cortándose las venas.-Murmuró John con el ceño fruncido mirando la triste foto de la mujer dentro de la bañera llena de sangre.

-¿Qué hay del padre?-

-Nada.-

-Mh…Entonces probablemente deben a ver 7 cadáveres si es que comenzó al siguiente año a matar, ahmm…me esperaba algo más interesante..neh la verdad es que no.-Dijo el pelinegro estirándose con pereza en el sillón.-Busca casos similares a este desde el 2001.

-3 casos sin resolver, niños devueltos de un secuestro muertos en la habitación, uno en Glasgow 2002,el otro en Edimburgo el 2004 y en Sheffiel año 2005.

-Bueno ahora confirmamos que es el padre, que se acerca a las víctimas con facilidad y que mata cada un año en diferentes ciudades.., aburrido, hay que llamar a Lestrade y su grupo de idiotas para que hagan algo con sus vidas y atrapen al padre loco….hasta la idiota de Donovan pudo haber resuelto esto.-Dijo Sherlock aun con los ojos cerrados haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Sherlock…las tres madres también se suicidaron…-Murmuró anonadado por las explicitas fotos de las mujeres.

-¿No es lo que hacen cuando están en depresión o algo así?

-De la misma forma que Catherine…-John sintió un escalofrió- ¿La posibilidades de que sea coincidencia o un acto de empatía retorcida con Catherine es probable?-El pelinegro abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró su reloj de pulsera.-No, no puede ser coincidencia, John, vámonos, va a matar a la madre.-Dijo Sherlock con una media sonrisa.

Devuelta en la residencia Hoskins st.11, Ambos bajaron corriendo del taxi, habían pasado 3 horas desde la primera vez que vinieron, por lo que ya no había ningún auto de policía y se habían llevado el cadáver. La residencia se veía en calma y en extremo silencio, esto preocupo a John de sobremanera.

-Llama a Lestrade-Susurró Sherlock pegado a la muralla principal de la casa, la habitación de los padres estaba en la primera planta por lo que tenían que ser muy cuidadoso, el pelinegro rodeo la casa y observó la habitación por la ventana, había un desastre, el cuerpo de Rupert yacía tirado en el suelo, respiraba, el asesino no mataba a los padres. El baño estaba al otro lado y no podía verlo desde allí, Sherlock se removió en busca de sus herramientas para abrir la ventana pero John con un empujoncito leve abrió la ventana con facilidad, John miró a Sherlock con una sonrisa arrogante.-Estas casas tienen una seguridad horrible.-Susurró luego de enfrentar la mirada de molestia de su amigo.

Ambos ya dentro de la habitación de los padres escucharon un leve grito de una mujer, John luego de revisar el estado del marido fue corriendo al baño con el pelinegro pegado a su espalda. La puerta estaba entre abierta y John pudo observar, era Carl Warren completamente desnudo adentro de la tina junto a Eleonor Norton también desnuda la tenía sujeta del cuello firmemente, ya le había cortado una de las muñecas, la mujer se removía desesperadamente con los ojos desorbitados y llenos de lágrimas, John no dudo ni un momento más y abrió la puerta apuntándole a Carl justo en la frente.-

-Suéltala ahora.-John sonó demandante y sin una gota de miedo ni duda.

Carl se detuvo y miró sorprendido, pero no dijo nada, en cambio sonrió y abrió la boca para mostrarle una lengua cortada por la mitad con una horrible infección, los verdes ojos del asesino estaban idos y nublados, sin hacerle caso al rubio agarró el cuchillo con que le había cortado una de las muñecas a Eleonor y estaba por apuñalarla cuando John le disparó justo en la cabeza, la mujer gritó aterrorizada saliendo a tropezones de la tina y resbalándose.

-Sherlock! La ambulancia!-John tuvo que gritarle a Sherlock ya que se había quedado mirando el cuerpo de Carl con la cabeza mirando hacia atrás aun con la sonrisa en el rostro y una gota de sangre caía desde la herida de bala hasta la oreja. Pestañeo al escuchar la voz de John y llamó a la ambulancia, luego lo observó cómo intentaba parar la sangre que brotaba descaradamente de la muñeca de la mujer, se veía tranquilo, movimientos elocuentes en sus manos, como si fuese una coreografía perfectamente aprendida, mientras tranquilizaba a la mujer con palabras cálidas, le había puesto su chaqueta mientras le sonreía para que calmara un poco los temblores.

En ese momento Sherlock se dio cuenta de dos cosas, John si era un Héroe con todas sus letras y que desarrollo un cariño horriblemente grande por el pequeño bastardo rubio. Durante esos 5 años de estar juntos sin separase por menos de 2 meses, Sherlock había visto a John curar a un sin fin de personas y también curarlo a el ya que se negaba a que otra persona lo tocara, y no le había tomado el valor que se merecía, ahora lo estaba haciendo a solo semanas de perderle y se sintió estúpido, la reacciones químicas en su cuerpo le molestaban, se sentía enfermo y quería irse a casa.

En Baker Street todo estaba tranquilo, la chimenea estaba prendida y ambos jóvenes estaban sentados en sus respectivos sillones tomando una taza de té, como de costumbre teniendo una lucha de miradas, hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué se siente?-

-¿Qué cosa?

-Matar.-

-Pues..uhm.-John se aclaró la garganta, no se esperaba una pregunta tan directa, si bien solo en un caso anterior a este tuvo que matar a un contrabandista que tenía a Sherlock agarrado del cuello con una navaja en la yugular, las demás veces solo había tenido que disparar en ciertos lugares o simplemente no disparar y John de pronto se sintió extraño ya que no había pensado en ello, que a sus 24 años había matado a dos personas.-No lo sé, con poder, antes de disparar se que puedo tomar su vida o quitársela, es extraño, pero más bien pienso en que le hacían daño a la gente,..mh..p-pero aun así no tengo el derecho de quitarle a nadie la vida, joder, ahora me siento mal -El rubio rió nervioso y tomó un sorbo de té. No hubo respuesta de parte de Sherlock, el silencio reinó otra vez.

-Oh cariño, te voy a extrañar muchísimo imagínate que ya estaba muy triste con que te hubieses ido todo este mes del departamento, Sherlock también te ha extrañado aunque no lo diga, dios mio, están tan grandes y bellos los dos.-La señora Hudson tomó ambas manos de John con un extremo cariño y las acercó a sus delgados labios para dales un pequeño beso.-Benditas manos que tienes John, cuídalas mucho se que salvaras muchas vidas-

John ya se sentía devastado con la actitud de la señora Hudson, Sherlock y el habían acordado no verse más hasta el momento en que John tuviera que irse, según ambos seria menos difícil la despedida y asi se ''desencariñaban'' un poco , pero no fue así, de hecho para John fue peor, estuvo desesperado todo el mes sin saber si Sherlock seguía vivo, si había comido, dormido etc, le dieron ataques de ansiedad horroroso, lo único que quería era verlo hasta que llegó el día.

-También la extrañare mucho señora Hudson, esos pastelitos, por dios, usted cuide esas manos.-John le dio un cálido abrazo a la mujer y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente.-

John dirijo una mirada rápida al departamento y se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, sabía que estaba ahí y probablemente no había salido en días, se sentía nervioso.

-No lo he visto en mucho tiempo, le he dejado comida todo los días, come un poco y nada más, muestra señales de vida tocando el violín a las 3 de la mañana, ya sabes como es..-Murmuró la señora Hudson mirando también la puerta.

John dio pasos temblorosos hacia la habitación, estaba más ansioso y nervioso que nunca, no estaba preparado, sentía que si veía a Sherlock se iba arrepentir y eso le angustiaba, quería verlo y a la vez no , pero ya estaba parado justo en la puerta sin darse cuenta, apoyo la frente y pronuncio su nombre.

-Sherlock..-No hubo respuesta, sintió el dolor insoportable en su garganta, no podía, apenas dijo solo el nombre ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

Sherlock por su parte había escuchado a John desde que había entrado al departamento, cuando abrió la puerta, saludó a la señora Hudson, cuando subió los 17 escalones y cuando caminó hasta su puerta. El pelinegro todo el mes que estuvo separado de John se sintió horriblemente solo, también pensó que había sido mala idea, estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, intentando separar esa horrible sensación de su cuerpo, pero no lo lograba, su hermano le había dicho que el cariño era una desventaja y tenía razón, era como una jodida enfermedad y no sabía cómo curarse, durante todo el mes paso por todo los estados de ánimos, estuvo investigando como olvidar a alguien, como superar la separación de alguien etc, pero aunque leyera de todo y estudiara profundamente, la sensación no se iba con nada. Y supo que estaba jodido en el momento en que luego de un mes escucho la voz de John, el poco control que había logrado se derrumbó como una torre de cartas.

Se levantó como un rayo y se quedó frente a la puerta, era mejor que no lo viera, esa era la opción más razonable, si no lo veía podría dejarlo ir, sintió como John abría la manilla pero Sherlock le detuvo cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

-NO!...John, lo tengo, la única manera de que puedas ir es que no nos veamos, sé que quieres verme pero también se que si lo haces te arrepentirás y yo no haré nada al respecto porque ya sabes, soy un posesivo…-Su voz se escuchaba extraña desde el otro lado ,Sherlock apoyo la frente en la puerta y John hizo lo mismo, sintió un alivio extremo al oír de nuevo su voz, le causó gracia que dijera eso como si fuese un niño resolviendo un problema de matemáticas.

-Creo que tienes razón.-Murmuró John intentado imaginarse como estaba Sherlock apoyado, sus risos negros, su piel blanca, bajo su estúpida bata azul.

-Siempre tengo razón.-Los separaban 6 centímetro de madera y Sherlock podía imaginarse el aroma de John, probablemente era la mezcla de Te con la colonia y el desodorante de siempre, probablemente se había comido su acostumbrado pan con mermelada de fresa.-¿Comiste pan con mermelada?-Preguntó sin evitar sonreír.

Escucho la risa de John, joder, el plan de hablar sin verse tampoco estaba funcionando.-Si, y un pastelito de la señora Hudson.-La voz de John sonaba melancólica pero con un toque de alegría.

Hubo un silencio más o menos de un minuto y John decidió hablar.-¿Entonces, mañana vamos a buscar un nuevo caso?-Sherlock se quedó estático, sabía que John se iba en unas dos horas más, no entendía porque decía eso, se sintió confundido y estaba por responder que porque decía estupideces así, hasta que lo entendió. John y sus extrañas manera de actuar le fascinaban.

-Claro, lo único que han hecho los hombres de Lestrade durante el mes es robarle oxígeno al mundo.-Respondió Sherlock siguiéndole el juego, John sonrió, había captado la idea, ambos sonreían a través de la puerta, pero sabían que John se estaba despidiendo y la pena les llego al rostro como agua fría.

-Vale, entonces…n-nos vemos mañana.-La voz de John se quebró y le salió un hilo de voz, apoyo ambas manos en la puerta. Sherlock pudo percibir como John se rompía e intento responder lo más controlado posible.

-Si, John.-El rubio apenas pudo escuchar la voz de Sherlock, soltó un suspiro tembloroso y quito las manos de la puerta y se fue. Sherlock se quedó con la frente apoyada sintiendo como los pasos de su amigo se escuchaban más lejanos.

Cuando estaba bajando la escalera se estaba limpiando el rostro y pudo ver la mirada triste de la señora Hudson, la abrazó un momento y salió lo más rápido posible, no aguantaría más el llanto, tenía que irse rápido, pidió un taxi, abrió la puerta, pero cuando estaba por entrar al taxi escucho la voz desesperada de Sherlock, se giró sorprendido y el delgado cuerpo del pelinegro cubrió a John en un abrazo desordenado y lleno de emoción.

John al principio se tensó no se esperaba para nada la actitud de Sherlock, pero luego de sentir el tembloroso cuerpo de su amigo lo abrazó con fuerza, el pelinegro estaba descalzo y con pijama a 5 grados de temperatura, pero era lo de menos, su cuerpo lo que necesitaba con urgencia era a John y no podía negárselo ya que sería la última vez.

-Te vas a enfermar.-Dijo John mirando el cielo nublado notando como el calor del cuerpo del pelinegro se iba desvaneciendo.

-Ya estoy enfermo por tu culpa.-Ambos sabían a qué se refería Sherlock pero se quedaron en silencio.

Luego de casi 5 minutos de abrazo, en el que el taxista se estaba desesperando y la señora Hudson les sacaba una foto disimuladamente, Sherlock soltó a John bruscamente y subió al departamento sin decir nada. John extrañamente se sintió más tranquilo, se subió al taxi y se despidió con un gesto en la mano de la señora Hudson y del departamento.


End file.
